Seven Minutes
by OpheliaO
Summary: Albert Wesker only has seven minutes to spare with Chris Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy. Rated M for subject matter including language and lemons.


_**Seven Minutes**_

_**(Author's Note-This story is not one of my best considering it is 5:03 a.m my time and considering I don't really find Chris all that pleasurable.**_

_**I know; excuses, excuses…**_

_**Whatever just take it for what it lol..**_

_**A mature fic intended for mature peeps so you have been warned. **_

_**This story is dedicated to my friend XLightiningFuryX,**_

_**My partner in Yaoi crime lmao.**_

_**It may not be my best but I hope you enjoy it just the same…**_

_**Look forward to my other one that will be much better when I actually get around to it.)**_

"Seven minutes…Seven Minutes is all I have to spare" Albert Wesker spoke as he looked first at Chris Redfield and then to Leon S. Kennedy.

Both Chris and Leon had found themselves in a very compromising position seeing as both were bound by their hands to the metal frame of a large four poster bed and nude to boot.

(How they came to be like this is kind of my little secret.)

Wesker watched as Leon struggled in vain to free his hands from the rope and smirked.

Wesker was very good with knots, there was no way those men were going anywhere even with Chris's boulder smashing strength.

Behind Albert's shades he eyed both men lustfully and contemplated on who to begin with, after all; he only had seven minutes….

With his super human speed Albert disposed of his clothes and sandwiched himself in between the two men that lay helplessly.

"I think I shall start with you Chris " he teased and began to stroke one of Chris's nipples.

"You son of a bitch " Chris spat in anger as he too tried to jerk himself free from his binds.

Wesker ignored him and continued to stroke, lick, and tease various parts of Chris's manly body (Courtesy of steroids)

"I..Will…Kill…"Chris strained to get the words out of his mouth but found it profoundly difficult as Wesker had finally began an assault on his most intimate spot.

Albert was very talented to say the least and soon brought Chris to a quick climax with his precision sucking skills.

When he had finished with Chris he quickly turned his attentions to Leon who seemed to wait expectantly.

"I see you have finally learned to behave" Wesker exclaimed in pleasure as he took Leon's limp phallus into his hand and began to stroke it.

When Leon became fully aroused Albert left him to suffer with the agony of being brought close to release as he turned his attentions back to Chris once more,

He turned him on his side so that his other intimate spot was available to him.

"Damn ropes" Albert thought as positioned himself at Chris's entrance

He should be able to take him freely with no restraint but he didn't see that happening anytime soon.

Oh well he would manage.

Albert thrusted in without mercy causing (Manly Chris) to yelp.

Was it surprise? From the Pain?

Who gave a fuck.

Chris was sucking Albert in, and clamping down on him..

Albert knew there was no extra time to spare (World domination and all) and wasted no time in deflowering the B.S.A.A Agent.

With a groan he came hard; deep inside Chris.

It was now Leon's turn, but just as Albert turned his way…..

SURPRISE!

"What is this?" Wesker yelled as he found himself being held down with amazing strength

Leon hovered over Wesker eyeing him in contempt

"Your knot was tough to maneuver but escape was manageable" Leon spoke as he held up the broken rope with one hand.

"Now it's your turn" he finished, discarding the binding across the room.

"What about me?" Chris shouted

"No one cares about you, shut the fuck up!" Leon yelled

Albert, who was angered at first; found himself extremely turned on by this turn of events.

He should have never underestimated Leon S. Kennedy.

After all, he is a survivalist DUH!

Leon wedged himself in between Wesker's legs and brutally shoved himself inside.

Wesker growled from pain but relished at the feeling of fullness, Leon was surprisingly well endowed and he had seen that earlier but to actually feel that endowment inside of him…..

Leon was a beast.

If Chris thought he took a pounding it was nothing compared to what was happening to Wesker.

What was supposed to be seven minutes had surely turned into thirty minutes or more.

Leon's sweat covered body continued to thrust into and out of Wesker's tight opening; Albert lost count at the amount of times he came as he just continued to watch every muscle on Leon's upper body ripple and contract (oh damn that's hot)

The way Leon's fringe covered his closed eyes….no words…anyway…..

Suddenly Albert could feel Leon growing bigger inside of him and knew he was very close to cumming.

Leon sped up even more, thrusting almost animalistic now as he felt the orgasm beginning to riddle his body.

With one last thrust Leon exploded inside Albert's walls and continued to do so for the next couple of minutes or so.

When all was through and the after glow began to kick in Chris finally found the courage to speak up once more.

"I..I…didn't know you swung that way Leon" he stuttered, kind of in shock

"I don't" he replied after a moment

"What!" Both Chris and Albert exclaimed in surprise, it was surely a lie.

Finally after a few more moments Leon replied

"You would be horny too and screw the first thing you could if you had to deal with a cock tease for 12 years"

Albert looked at Chris with a puzzled expression and then it hit him

"OHHHHHH!"

"Yeahhhh!" Leon replied

"Can someone untie me now? Please?" Chris pleaded

"Shut the fuck up!" Both Leon and Wesker said in unison

Suddenly a door burst open and in ran Claire Redfield

"I've come to save the day!" Claire exclaimed happily

"UH Erm!" Leon grunted

"Well this isn't awkward" Albert muttered

"She's my sister!" Chris shouted

"Shut the fuck up Chris" Claire yelled, "Do you realize how far I had to come to get here? I had to fly from…." She continued, but suddenly stopped at she finally noticed the full scene that laid in front of her.

"Oh….Oh…my….."

"We can explain.." Leon began

And the fighting began.

Wesker just closed his eyes, it was better to stay out of it.

It was only supposed to be seven minutes, seven minutes was all he had to spare.


End file.
